


Granger

by EL1X1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL1X1R/pseuds/EL1X1R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds out why Draco refers to her by her last name...even after they had been dating for a while. My first Dramione story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granger

“Granger?” Draco said, as he walked her home.

 

“Hmm?” she said, enjoying the slight breeze flowing through her hair, rejuvenating her after a particularly tiring day at the Ministry. 

 

She and Draco had fallen into an odd habit of walking home after work. She found it relaxing, as it gave her time to clear her head of the burdens at work before she returned home. He had started tagging along after the first week of them working together, saying that she was crazy to walk home alone at such a late hour of the night. 

 

“Merlin, Granger! Do you like seeking out danger? Who walks home at midnight?”

 

“I do, clearly. And I’d really appreciate it if you left me alone.”

 

“Unless you disapparate home, that’s not happening,” he said, cursing his new-found conscious that was forcing him to make sure she made home okay.

 

“Suit yourself. But if you irritate me, I am going to hex you into next week.”

 

He muttered and whined, but he made sure that she reached home safely, before disapparating to his own flat a few blocks from where she lived.

 

“Don’t you think it’s time we talked about this?”

 

“This?” she asked, turning to look at his face, which looked oddly vulnerable.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I am talking about,” he said, trying to sound irritated, but only managing to sound anxious. 

 

“What...” she trailed off as she saw a determined look take over his face.

 

“Go out with me, Granger,” he all but ordered her.

 

“What!?”

 

“I am going to pick you up at seven tomorrow night. We’ll be going out to dinner,” he stated.

 

They had reached her house at this point, and she was still trying to process what he had said. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

 

“I didn’t agree to that!” she yelled, infuriated. 

 

“Seven, Granger,” he stated with a smirk before disapparating, leaving a furious Hermione behind.

 

\-----

 

He floo-ed into her apartment at 6:50 to find her in front of the contraption she called TV, watching a couple kiss.

 

“I thought I told you to be ready by 7?” he asked, startling her. 

 

“You  ordered  me. And I don’t take well to people telling me what to do,” she said, irritated.

 

“Bloody hell, woman! Why must you make everything so difficult?” he yelled, frustrated.

 

“ I  make everything difficult? Me!?” she asked, standing up from the sofa, and advancing towards him.

 

“Yes, you! You clearly like me, why won’t you just go out with me, for Merlin’s sake!?” 

 

“Maybe because you didn’t ask me!?” 

 

“What did you think I was doing yesterday!?”

 

“You were not asking, you were ordering!” she screamed.

 

They had moved close to each other during their fight, but neither seemed to notice.

 

“Fine! Granger, would you bloody go out with me?” he asked, angrily.

 

“Fine!” she replied, equally haughtily.

 

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

 

\-----

 

“Draco?” Hermione murmured, as they walked along the Thames.

 

“Yes, Granger?” he answered.

 

“It’s been three month since we started dating,” she said.

 

Before she could go on, he interrupted her, “Congratulations, Granger! You’ve learned how to count.”

 

She gave him the stink eye, and a slap on the arm for good measure, “I was  saying , it has been three months since we started dating. Don’t you think it’s time you start calling me by my name?”

 

He smirked, but said nothing in reply. 

 

“Draco!”

 

“Granger?” he mocked, aggravating her further.

 

Before she could launch into one of her rants, he pulled her close and shut her up in the most effective way he knew of. 

 

\-----

 

“Granger?” he called, as they were walking back home,  to their home , one evening. 

 

“Hmm...” she replied, much in the same way she had a year ago.

 

“Do you remember the time you asked me why I still call you Granger?” he reminded her.

 

She huffed in irritation, he  still didn’t call her by her first name, but said nothing.

 

“Granger?” he asked again.

 

“Yes, Malfoy?” she said, hoping to irritate him.

 

“Don’t you want to know why?” he asked, pulling on her elbow to halt her.

 

She looked at him curiously, before she watched him take a box out of his coat pocket, and gasped.

 

“It’s because you’ll always be Granger to me...that is, until you become a Malfoy,” he said, with one of his rare smiles. “Marry me?”

 

He grew tense when she said nothing for a second, but was startled by the very un-Hermione like squeal that came from her, before she launched herself into his arms and kissed him passionately, interjected by a litany of yes’s.

 

Pulling out of the kiss after what felt like a long time, she sighed happily, and said, “Thank god you didn’t order me to marry you, like you did when you asked me to go out with you.”

 

“If you had taken any longer with your reply, I might have,” he said with a smirk.

 

“Then I most surely would not have said yes,” she said, with a smirk of her own.

 

“Don’t lie, Granger. You would have done no such thing, you love me too much.”

  
“Merlin knows why, but I do,” she replied, before pulling him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dramione, or Harry Potter, fanfiction in general. I have started reading a lot of Dramione recently and couldn't hold back the urge to write one of my own. I hope you all like it!
> 
> The inspiration for this came from a tumblr post by letterstomrpotter, which is included in the OS and is indicated by a *.
> 
> Also, I'd like to dedicated it to a friend of mine who got me into Dramione fics. Chutki, this one's for you ;)


End file.
